five_nights_at_tubbyland_4_the_last_chancefandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Only five mingames have been created. Run From Her Run From Her is a minigame where Parker must run away from Night Terror Po in 30 seconds and escape the dome or he will have his heart ripped out by her and eaten in front of him before static appears. Unlike the other minigames, this is actually real life, and not atari-styled. If the player reaches the exit from the dome, he/ she will be greeted by the Poodles guarding him, and will not be able to escape. The poodles will all jump at him, causing the minigame to be over, and text appearing reading: "YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE NOW." Find Him The player is playing as Parker, who takes a pitch black appearence since nobody knows his looks. He must walk around the dome looking for his brother. The minigame has four different endings. # The player finds Noo-Noo: If the player finds Noo-Noo, he or she will be greeted with Noo-Noo's nozzle ripping through the mini-game screen, with the teeth twisting as if he were trying to suck something. They will then be greeted with the text: "YOUR TOO LATE" # The player finds PTLD-93: If the player finds PTLD-93, PTLD's Head will come flying towards the player similar to Golden Freddy, And text will appear saying: "YOU CHOSE THE WRONG FATE" # The player finds the exit: If the player reaches the exit, he/she will be greeted with satic, then a laugh from Po, and text stating: "LEAVING SO SOON? LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL NEVER FIND HIM..." # The player waits too long: If the player is still in the mini game for more than a minute, he/ she will then see Night Terror Po appear and chase them. They will be stuck in the position they are in until po gets them. During this, a slow, reversed, disorted version of her beta music box will play. The player is then greeted by a blood splat and text written inside of this blood saying: "TRY HARDER..." Walk on the building On this game the player plays as Parker with the same appearance from Find Him, the player must control him to follow a figure similar to Night Terror Dipsy once that figure changed enough the side it moves, Night Terror Tinky Winky will chase Parker. Escape the Vents In this minigame, though it's perhaps the rarest to encounter, Parker has been trapped inside the vents and must hurry before being chased by Night Terror Tinky Winky and escape through the vent that leads to Noo-Noo's location. This minigame has Two endings: # End of the line: If the player reaches a dead end in one of the vents, (There are two) He/She will see Night Terror Tinky Winky appear and they will be trapped until he reaches them. # Noo-Noo ending: If The player escapes, Noo-Noo will approach them and spit the corpse of his brother into his face, but before it hits him, static appears and returns the player to the menu. You Will Never Survive A minigame that very rarely starts when you start up Night 5, the gameplay starts as normal with the other nights, but you proceed to go to the living room and hide. When you turn around, Night Terror Po appears, while saying "Are you still there?" in a distorted voice. Then, you run to the left door, but Night Terror Laa-Laa blocks the way, and you proceed towards the right door, and Night Terror Dipsy blocks the way as well, leaving you in the hallway, with Night Terror Tinky Winky and the Poodles in front of you, and after that, Night Terror PTLD-93 jumpscares the player, crashing the game. While you progress, letters show, and when combined, it says "YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE...". Note: This is in W.I.P.